falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elijah Morgan
Outside of ironic memes, using "Jew" as a verb just feels a little too much like you're trying too hard to portray someone as a racist, unpleasant character. Dunno, it's just my opinion. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:33, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Nah. It's a common term where I live to describe how one is particularly good at haggling with others over the price of an object. But I'm sure you already know that for forgive me for insulting your intelligence. It's the wasteland mate. People are going to be offensive (and rapey). A Jew slur is the least of your troubles, but I get your point. Also, it's done the way it is for the explicit reason that Morgan is as racist and unpleasent character. I haven't even gotten started with this man yet. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Your going with cloning idea again? Can't you make these mutants come about in a manner that doesn't require such far fetched technology? I'll remind you that such new strains of mutants require admin approval and right now you don't have mine. CaptainCain (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I originally got OP's permission to use the technology and the mutants, so I'm picking up where I left off. Mind you, cloning is canon in Fallout (Gary clones). So contray to popular opinion, the technology isn't far-fetched. They have their weaknesses as I originally intented, and if you look at the Elysian page, there are only five hundred members tops, and not all of them are fighters (they have different roles like any respectable institution). So calm your jimmies. It's cool. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:31, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm so triggered right now. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, everything will be fine. You appear a bit stressed and need a vacation, so why don't you take a trip on my train? It'll take you to the finest camps in the world. ;) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) So will this page stay up or will go where all Viva articles seem to go? MongoosePirate (talk) 06:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea at this point. If it stays unfinished it'll be put up for adoption, but for the time being I'm giving Viva the benefit of the doubt. CaptainCain (talk) 12:42, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I appreciate the benefit of the doubt Cain. I apologize. I've been busy with a host of real life stuff (like moving). I'll be getting back to work on the article by the end of the week. Contrary to popular belief, I haven't forgotten about my work here. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:14, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to hold you to that Viva. CaptainCain (talk) 12:42, August 25, 2015 (UTC) This article is now up for adoption. CaptainCain (talk) 14:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) So Elijah managed to keep the Chinese, US Military and Government in the dark while he imported illegal chems along with large sums of money from a country that the US was currently at war with, in order to create a race of supermen and then went on to rein over a large section of Georgia with a horde of these supermen, who also happened to possess a large sum of high level technology, which requires admin approval. Even if OP approved what you initially had planned for the Elysians, this is clearly pushing the limit of what is acceptable. CaptainCain (talk) 21:37, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if you played any of the Fallout games or have any idea of what the Chinese were capable of in the game, along with several characters shown in the game, but none of what Elijah did was beyond the realm of possibility. As for the claim of supermen, I wouldn't use that term as they are far from "super", and I never specified how widespread the Elysians are. So you might want to cut it out with the hyperbolic nonsense. I can see right through you. Also, many illegal chemicals were used by the military itself, such as Psycho which was a military secret for a significant period of time, so it wouldn't be impossible to get a hold of them as a military scientist. Fun fact, Morgan never received money from the Chinese, as he had an entire foundation that received donations from groups in America. I'm not seeing where the Chinese money thing is coming from. I mean, I'm honestly not understanding where these claims are coming from. I literally explained where he got the money, and how he was duping people into giving it to him, as well as how he covered up his operations. Also, I never said Elijah kept the government in the dark. In fact, if you were as keen to read the article as you were to find problems with it, you would have read very plainly the fact that Elijah's work was known to his superiors, but that his progress in his field was deemed of significant worth to the military to permit his continued research and experiments. Given that the military had the whole FEV thing going on in Mariposa, and the cyber-brain experiments in Boston, they wouldn't be to concerned with the human experiments happening at Fort Benning under Elijah. So as I stated over on the other article, unless there is a clear issue that goes against both canon or the rules, which given your current and previous behavior I'm keeping well within, I'm not seeing what the problem is. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:15, May 18, 2016 (UTC) : Fine, perhaps I let previous issues that have come up with these sort of pages bleed into this one. Clearly Viva, OP seems to trust your judgement so why shouldn't I, I apologize for charging you with no real cause. Carry on with your work, as I officially wash my hands of this situation. CaptainCain (talk) 13:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you. That's all I ask. I have no intention in letting my past actions derail my attempts to stay well clear of breaking the rules, and I have intentionally taken my time and worded the article specifically to avoid the issues I caused in the past. I have no desire to cause you or OP any stress by my actions. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC)